


i am who i am (and i am a monster)

by TheAllKnowingOwl



Series: the way things could've, would've been [4]
Category: Frankenstein & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Journey of discovery, bildungsroman, finding yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllKnowingOwl/pseuds/TheAllKnowingOwl
Summary: In his first story he is the Monster.These are the names after that.





	i am who i am (and i am a monster)

In his first story, he is the Monster.

It is a cruel name, he thinks, for someone who is as new and as trusting to the world as a newborn baby, but no one has given him a name before, and this is the one he will have to deal with.

It does not matter that his father is more the monster than he.

It is his title (because it doesn't truly feel like a name) and he will bear it.

But he cannot live nameless, for names are what set the sentient apart from the beast, and in his loneliness he searches for one that feels right, one that will feel like setting a worn and comfortable coat around his shoulders, rather than an ill-fitting mask that rubs his face raw.

The first name he tries is Adam.

It is fitting, he thinks, for Adam was the first human, and he is the first of his kind.

But Adam is holy, Adam was created by a father who cared and nurtured him, who created a partner for him when he was lonely: a harsh comparison to his own beginning.

_Ad-am_ _,_ _Ad-am_ _,_ _Ad-am_ , he feels its sounds on his tongue, the two syllables simple and easy. It sounds, he reflects, a little too much like  _Add-on_ _,_ _Add-on_ _,_ _Add-on_ _,_ something that never should have been there in the first place.

He tries to take the name of the man who's life he took, but there is something wrong about the way it sits on his shoulders, something dark and diseased about the way he took it from a man with hands that also killed him.

It is a civilized name, but one he cannot bear to hold.

When all other options have run out, he turns back to his  _accursed_  roots.

He looks in the mirror, he looks in the books and newspapers and journals, and he does not like what he finds.

He will not take his 'father's' name. He does not want it.

But it is given to him anyway.

It does not feel right, it never will, but it is a cruel, harsh world, and he has been made into a cruel harsh man, so he will carry it to let the world know of the one who made him so.

His creator may have thought himself a god, but he will turn him into the Devil.

 


End file.
